The Demon Flash of the Whirlpool
by r3aper27
Summary: Naruto learns of his heritage from a fellow Demon. Armed with this truth he sets out to learn what his legacy means. How will a pair of Demons, his fathers jutsu, and a clan library of seals change Naruto's path. This is the story of Naruto of the Uzamaki Clan, Container of the Nine Tails, Apprentice to the Demon of the Mist and Toad Sage, and Son of the Yellow Flash and Red Death.
1. Demons in the Mist

Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal. The two ninja jumped back away from each other to create some distance for a second attack. This mist was so thick around them that they lost sight of each other.

"You have been hiding your true skills haven't you Kakashi." The Mist Nin chuckled listening for a sign of his opponent.

"You don't have to be the Demon of the Mist to make it into Anbu you know." The Leaf Ninja's voice lazily floated though the mist causing Zabuza to smirk at his opponent's use of his nickname.

The smirk was wiped off his face as a wave of chaotic chakra washed over the battlefield. The air grew heavy with the feeling of power.

"Is this some jutsu?" Zabuza wondered opening his eyes to see that the mist was dispersing under the whirlwind of chakra. "No. This doesn't feel like Kakashi, it doesn't even feel human. Still… there is something about it that Zabuza recognized."

He began to be able to make out the outline of his opponent through the thin veil of mist that was left. Kakashi wasn't looking his direction either, but was instead looking towards where Haku was fighting the Leaf Genin. Zabuza's head spun as he realized that Kakashi was looking at the source of the chakra. It was coming from within Haku's Mirrors. The familiarity of the chakra was even more disturbing to the Demon of the Mist than the malicious feeling it gave off. Zabuza couldn't shake the feeling that Haku needed his help.

"Kakashi… I think that whatever that is may be more important than our fight for now." Zabuza called out to his opponent. The Leaf Nin hesitated for a second before nodding his head and racing towards the Chakra with Zabuza not far behind.

Haku's mirrors were melting under the oppressive heat that was pouring out from inside them. A dark orange chakra was clearly visible between the mirrors making the inside look like the interior of a kiln. The air seemed thick with it as well, and Zabuza had to push against it as if he were trying to walk through quicksand. What little could be seen between the mirrors was distorted by the air inside and Zabuza couldn't tell what was happening to Haku.

Suddenly a form rocketed out from inside the dome and skipped across the ground. It took a moment to recognize the form, but the body slowed to a stop to reveal a badly beaten Haku. A second form pouring out the dark orange chakra shot out of the haze heading straight for Zabuza's ward.

"HAKU." Zabuza shouted moving to intercept the enemy before he reached the ice user. He dimly recognized Kakashi behind him shouting one of his students names.

Zabuza barely made it to his enemy before its attack struck. He swung his huge sword with all his might battering the enemy aside with the flat of the blade. Zabuza landed and readied his blade for a second swing but the enemy took a moment to gather itself.

The orange chakra cloaking the enemy flickered and Zabuza was struck with why he recognized the chakra. Then all at once the chakra subsided to reveal the little blonde boy on Kakashi's team, except now the Mist nin couldn't shake the specter he had seen in the boys place.

"You…?" The boy said heartbrokenly.

Zabuza looked around confusedly, his eyes landing on where Haku was laying limply in Kakashi's arms without his mask.

"You are the boy from the woods." The boy said again falling to his knees coughing.

"For my precious person I would do anything." Haku croaked out before falling unconscious from the strain of his fight.

"Sasuke." The Leaf Genin cried out standing shakily and stumbling a few feet towards where the dome had fallen. He didn't make it far before he fell again. Kakashi set Haku down and moved to his own students side.

Zabuza ignored the Leaf Nin and made his way to check on his apprentice. A in depth exam revealed that the ice user was bruised, and a blow to his face had caused an orbital fracture, but that he was otherwise fine.

The Demon of the mist looked over at the Leaf nin to find both of Kakashi's boys alive and sitting up. The Uchiha boy looked every bit like a pin cushion but it appeared Haku had missed his vital points. The other one though, the one that had been cloaked in that chakra, was absolutely fine. There wasn't a mark on his body. The only sign he had been in a fight was the exhaustion he was experiencing from using that chakra.

Any further inquiry into the situation was cut short by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"You didn't even have the decency to fight to the death." Gato said limping at the head of a group of bandits. "I should thank you for weakening them though. Even a cute little baby demon like you has his uses I guess. Just one more thing, take as many of these bandits out as you can before you die would you, they are so expensive."

"Kakashi, I know we aren't exactly on good terms, but I have a proposition for you." Zabuza said standing up and taking his Kubikiribocho in hand. "I no longer have a need to kill the bridge builder so we have no reason to fight. However it seems that Gato is still after him. Seeing as I am in need of work now, how about you hire me to help you out."

"I don't exactly have much to give you in return for your help." Kakashi responded taking out his own kunai and weighing the full gravity of the situation.

"I'll give you my revenge rate." Zabuza smiled wickedly. "All it will cost you is a round of drinks after this is over."

Kakashi considered the Demon of the Mist carefully before responding.

"I could do that." He replied preparing what little chakra he had left for the coming battle. "Just make sure you kill Gato quick, I don't know if we can take all of them."

"These thugs can't stand up against two legends such as ourselves, but my Decapitating blade will make sure to separate his head from his body."

Without another word the two Ninja charged their enemies. In no time at all the bridge was covered in blood and the majority of the bandits lay dead. Among the bodies lay the headless body of the late shipping Magnate of the Gato Company.

The townspeople showed up just in time to watch the diminutive man fall to the Demon of the Mist. The relief they felt at watching the tyrant fall was uncontrollable. They hoisted the ninja up, carefully as to not aggravate any of their wounds, and carried them into town where a celebration was held. No one noticed Zabuza slip through the crowd of admirers and disappear into the night. No one except The Copcat Ninja.

* * *

Zabuza landed softly on the dock outside Tazuna's house.

"I wondered when you would show up for that drink." Kakashi said from his position against one of the docks pillars.

"I had a little business to attend to first." Zabuza replied.

"Business, what kind of business can one attend to with a decapitated head I wonder." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"I left it at Gato's shipping company along with a note implying that if anyone wished to take over as the CEO they would be welcome to do so, but that the companies holdings and business in the land of Wave are off limits. " Zabuza said sitting down on the edge of the dock as well.

"I didn't know you were such an altruist." Kakashi laughed mirthlessly. "It is almost as if you weren't trying to ruin this lands only hope of freedom this morning."

"You know as well as I do that very few acts in our world have no victims."

Kakashi nodded in agreement before pulling out a bottle of Sake and two saucers.

"Tazuna offered some of his own private Sake as payment." The one eyed Ninja said pouring for each of them.

"That was nice of him considering I almost took off his head." The mist nin replied taking his drink in hand.

"Oh don't get me wrong. He is very afraid of you, terrified really. But he knows that you also saved his life today, and he hopes that any ill will is behind you two now."

Zabuza nodded and offered up his saucer in respect to his drinking partner. Kakashi did the same, muttering a line about fallen comrades before they took their drinks. Kakashi held his in such a way that even with his mask down his face was covered

"Now what was this all about." Kakashi said pulling his mask back up. "I assume there is an ulterior motive to this payment, or are you just in need of a drinking buddy."

Zabuza laughed and poured himself a second drink thinking over his next words carefully.

"I would like to know that boys name. The one that fought Haku."

Kakashi's body tensed at the mention of his student.

"Why do you ask." Kakashi said trying to be nonchalant but Zabuza recognized the stance of someone that was edging for a weapon.

"I am not stupid, he is clearly a weapon of your village. I wouldn't trust you with information like that either, but I recognize that chakra. It reminds me of someone that I once fought in the Third Great war." Zabuza said drinking his second drink before continuing. "A woman that I owe a great debt for sparing my life."

Kakashi eyed the missing nin for a moment before answering.

"I will tell you, but first I need to know why you betrayed your village."

Zabuza sighed before acquiescing.

"After the war one of our main village leaders took the opportunity to use a few specific failures to blame the clans with bloodlines for our loss. Many within the village needed a scapegoat for their hate, and those that sided against the bloodlines gained much political power. This led to much animosity between the clans, and eventually led to civil war. I watched many of my friends turn on each other. I watched people that had fought at my side die for nothing."

Kakashi nodded in understanding at the ever familiar politics behind Hidden Villages. Everyone at the higher ranks, especially clans and well-known names, knew that nothing was as crippling to a military force as civilians.

"The Fourth Mizukage didn't take sides but rather let the civil war take place. The Seven Swordsman were ordered to stay out of the conflict, though several disobeyed. In the end the Bloodlines were all but wiped out, and in the final push the Mizukage used the Seven Swordsman to wipe out the last of the resistance. I refused, and in the end I was forced to flee accused of attempted assassination." Zabuza rolled his shoulders trying to temporarily relive some perceived exhaustion. "I wasn't the only one. Some of my allies fled with me. Many other Mist Nin and even a few of the Swordsman abandoned the village, taking to other villages in some instances. A few like myself however refuse to sell our service to another village, and instead wander as mercenaries. My duty is to gather those that wish to return to the Mist one day, and with the help of those still loyal that stayed behind in the village, we will retake our homes."

Kakashi had heard rumors along the same lines, but there were just as many rumors claiming that the coup had been a bloody and senseless grab for power. Either way Zabuza seemed to be a honorable person, and the Leaf Jonin could feel that no matter the reason, Zabuza believed what he had done to be right.

The two Ninja sat in silence for several minutes listening to the sounds of nature around them. It seemed as if all of their problems were imaginary for a few minutes. However they knew it couldn't last forever. Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Zabuza's eyes shot open in surprise.

"The Red Death."

"How do you know that name."Kakashi asked, on guard once more. "She wasn't in service for that long."

"I once faced her, in the last battle before Kirigakure was forced to surrender. She fought like a Demon, defeating the force I was leading and fighting me one on one for several hours. It was in that battle that we gave her the name that showed up in the Bingo book. In the end she defeated me, but refused to kill me as she had enjoyed the battle." Zabuza answered. "Like I said I owe her my life, and my respect."

"What makes you think she could be related to Naruto though?" Asked the Leaf Nin. "Uzumaki was a enormous clan with a dozen branches of the family. There are Uzumaki all over the Elemental Nations ever since the fall of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools."

"It is his chakra. She had the same chakra as he did. The famous Uzumaki main branch Chakra. I would know it anywhere." Zabuza replied.

Kakashi didn't know how to answer. The circumstances of Naruto's birth had been deemed classified, but it was a poorly kept secret. All the villages had known of Kushina as the Foxes container. So when reports of another Uzumaki as a Jinchuriki arose many had suspected the truth. Everyone in the Council had known as well. They are the ones that had made it illegal to speak about the boys lineage.

"What do you plan to do with this information?"

"I plan to continue my life as I have up to this point. Your village is of no concern to me."

The two nin took their time heading inside, deciding instead to enjoy the quiet night, and the silent companionship someone that had experienced the same things.

* * *

The next morning Zabuza packed his things and made his way into the dining room where Haku and the Leaf Nin were eating breakfast.

Tazuna lay passed out on the other side of the table, clearly having enjoyed himself at the celebration in town. The dark haired boy and the pink haired girl sat together on one side of the table where the boy was still having trouble using his chopsticks after experiencing Haku's Near Death State. Their jonin sensei was leaning against the wall reading his orange novel. Meanwhile Haku was being asked a million questions a minute by the Uzumaki boy. Everything grew quiet once Zabuza had made his presence known.

"A word outside Uzumaki." The demon said grabbing a bowl of rice and several fish before stepping out.

Kakashi looked on with interest. He was fairly sure that Naruto would be asking some questions soon. He had considered telling the boy his heritage before, even with the laws in place. Now that Naruto knew the truth himself, there was no laws that could keep him from telling Naruto about his parents.

Zabuza sat down on the edge of the engawa with his legs dangling over the water while Naruto stood nervously to one side. The Demon of the Mist took several bites of his breakfast before addressing the blonde boy.

"I saw you fight yesterday. It reminded me of someone that I am indebted to from long ago." Zabuza said through a mouth full of rice.

"Really. Who?" Naruto said cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Your mother." The blonde boy's mouth opened ever so slightly as he tried to reply, but nothing came out for several seconds. Zabuza waited to see if that would change before going on."Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death of Konoha."

"Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto finally croaked out.

"That is right." Zabuza answered pulling out an old bingo book and tearing a page out. "This is her. If you have any more questions I think Kakashi can answer some of them"

Naruto numbly looked over the page with his mothers picture. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He didn't realize his eyes had watered up until he couldn't read the words anymore. He held the picture further away from himself to keep it dry.

Zabuza finished up his breakfast while the boy processed the myriad of emotions that he was feeling.

"Your mother was a powerful ninja, and a fair Bukijutsu user as well. But what is more, she was honorable and spared my life when she was well within her rights to kill me. I always wanted to meet her again so I could thank her."

Naruto watched dumbly as the Demon of the Mist stand up and shoulder his sword.

Zabuza leaned inside and called to Haku while putting his bowl on the table by the door. He turned back to Naruto to address him one last time.

"You have earned my respect as well. It seems I have a bond to what is left of the Uzumaki clan. Should you ever need my assistance, there is a ferryman in the coast town of Kikai in the Land of Hotsprings. His name is San Zaku, and he takes people to the Isle of Black Sands. He will know how to get in touch with me."

The Blonde Ninja watched as the two missing nin disappeared into the early morning mist without another word. He took one last look at the paper in his hand before turning to head inside. The door opened before he had a chance to reach for it to reveal his sensei standing there without his usual book.

"I guess you have questions." Kakashi sighed taking the picture of Kushina from Naruto to look at it. He returned it to the boy before continuing. "I can answer some, but most of them you will have to wait for the Hokage to answer. What I can do though, is tell you stories about your mother."

Naruto nodded and headed inside to hear the stories his teacher had to tell.


	2. Legacy

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. The sun was just beginning to give way to the night and the blond Genin couldn't find any of the staff that were usually running around doing the villages administrative work. The only two people Naruto had seen were the two Chunin guarding the front door.

"Come in Naruto." Sarutobi's voice called from inside.

Naruto entered the room to find Sarutobi sitting on a couch in a small alcove Naruto had never seen before. The old man waved Naruto towards the other couch across from him.

"I gave everyone a few hours off so we could talk." The Hokage started as the Genin took a seat.

"Alright Old Man. What about…." Naruto started before Sarutobi cut him off.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions. I also know from the report that Kakashi has told you as much as he could. So instead of spouting off the way you did when you got back from your mission, why don't you think about what you would like to ask me."

Naruto sat back as the Hokage poured tea into a pair of cups on the small table between the two couches. Kakashi had told him quite a bit about Kushina, but had held firm on the subject of his father, as well as what happened to his mother. Naruto had asked questions almost ceaselessly from the moment Zabuza left, to the moment they had arrived at the Hokage's office. Kakashi had blurted out a quick report before using the body flicker technique to escape before Naruto burst. The Hokage had simply asked the young man to return after dinner ready for a good long talk.

"Why didn't you tell me who my parents were to begin with?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sarutobi had been dreading this question the most. He hadn't wanted to hide the boys parentage but the secret nature of their deaths, as well as the need to keep the boy safe, had required discretion. The law making it illegal to talk about the nine-tailed fox alone made it impossible to discuss Kushina with Naruto. It only made it worse that the council had made the Namikaze Clan information classified and that included his relation to Naruto.

"I needed to protect you as well as protecting your parents legacies. There were legal ramifications that could have affected you without your consent at a young age. Until you were a Ninja you were under the Fire Councils guardianship. If your family's plans for you had gone into effect they could have changed them, and not necessarily for the better." The Hokage replied, the look of anguish on Naruto's face tearing at his heart."I know you always wanted to know about your family, but I couldn't tell you until the time was right. I always kept your best interest at heart, and I always tried to make sure that you had family."

Naruto thought over what he had found out. It was true Sarutobi had always been like a grandfather to Naruto, going out of his way for the boy all throughout his time in the orphanage. He had even given Naruto his apartment when he turned 10. Still it hurt him to find out the Old Man had been hiding things from him.

He pushed that aside and considered what else he wanted to know. One thing had been bothering him since he found out about his mother, and it was the one thing Kakashi could not speak a word about.

"Who was my father?"

Sarutobi pointed to a picture on the wall across the office. Naruto turned and took a second to comprehend the information he was taking in. The picture was of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Whoa…." Naruto blurted out. "I don't know…. But what about….."

Naruto's brain was too dazed to think about everything he was discovering. He sat back and tried to understand what he needed to, while filing away as much of the rest as he could to figure out later. He didn't feel as emotional as when he had first discovered he HAD parents. Instead it was lots of information and many more questions.

"I guess the next thing I need to know is how they died."

"Your mother Kushina was the container of the nine-tailed fox before you. She died protecting you from an unknown assailant that was using your birth to take the fox out of your weakened mother. Then your father died sealing the beast inside of you." Sarutobi answered. He didn't want to say much more until Naruto was a little more prepared for what was to come. "Before you ask we never found out who it was."

He could tell Naruto was not satisfied. He motioned for silence and stood up to collect a pile of scrolls from his desk. He set most of them to the side before setting two out in front of Naruto.

"The first of these is from your mother to you. She set it aside in case she should die in childbirth. The second scroll you need to sign with your blood to declare yourself a part of the Namikaze Clan."

"I thought the fourth was an orphan with no family." Naruto said thinking back to the only subject he had enjoyed in the Academy, Hokages.

"That is true." Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's dedication to his lifes goal. "But according to the laws that were written at the time of this villages founding, when someone becomes Hokage they are the founder of a Clan within the village. Their direct descendants are part of that clan. It means that their family has a say in the village even after they are gone. It also means the Hokage's Jutsu are protected as Clan Techniques. Your father was the First Head of the Namikaze Clan, and you are now the Head and sole member of the Namikaze. That is what the rest of the scrolls entail. We can go over those another day."

At the Hokage's instruction Naruto cut his finger open on a kunai and used his blood to sign his name under his father's name on the Clan Scroll. His name glowed gold for a second to signify that he was indeed a blood member of the clan. Sarutobi closed the scroll and put it away.

Naruto thanked the old man and took his mothers scroll home. Once he got home he sat down at his table and broke the seal on the scroll. He couldn't help but realize it was the same symbol that was on the back of his jackets.

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _You are going to be here soon, and I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Your father has everything planned out perfectly, but just in case I am making my own plans. I have set out several scrolls in your fathers vault in his crypt. They make sure that no matter what happens, no one in the village can touch you. Sarutobi-sensei, or my friend Mikoto can help you set my plans in motion. The first is a Writ set out by the Second Hokage after the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools. It states that the Uzamaki, as a close ally of the Senju, are to be given the right to rebuild the Uzamaki Clan and through it the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools._

 _The second sets up an apprenticeship with your Godfather Jiraiya. Should you ever need protection from the village use this. It will ensure that no one can touch you without angering both the Sannin our village has left._

 _I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. I can feel you growing stronger every day, and I just know that you will surpass even your father and I._

 _Love Mom_


	3. Toad in the Leaf

Over the next few days Sarutobi had gone over the Namikaze Clan affairs with Naruto. A lot of the scrolls had simply been the Namikaze's open accounts. His parents hadn't been rich, but they had a fair amount of savings that had been keeping Naruto fed and clothed for the last few years. They also had some debts that hadn't been settled at the time of their death, things like their mortgage, some hospital bills, and a larger than normal tab at Ichiraku that appeared to be his mothers. Naruto could easily afford to pay them off from his savings, though there was an outstanding account with a local merchant that had a note requiring Naruto pay in person. A lot of it was legal phrasing that Naruto didn't understand but Sarutobi had promised to help him with everything. Once everything was done and Naruto had appointed the Sarutobi Clan as his proxy in council votes there was no more Clan business unless something vitally important arose. He wouldn't even take his fathers name publicly until he took his Clan's vote. With all of that done all that was left was his parents effects.

Sarutobi took Naruto up to his father's vault in the Hokage Monument. There was a vault at the bottom of a set of secret stairs hidden behind a bookcase in the town archives. The stairs wound downwards, and the Third had to stop several times to disarm hidden traps. Finally Naruto saw the hallway level out and dead end into a blank wall. The Hokage turned to the young boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will release the seal and let you take your time looking over everything. I salvaged what I could from your parents' house and had it put in here as well. When you are don't come find me in the archives. There are several reports I have to go over." Sarutobi said before biting his thumb. He performed several handsigns and placed his palm on five separate places on the wall.

After a second or two runes appeared and glowed dimly before opening up the wall to reveal a small room with a chest and several bookshelves.

Naruto stepped inside and started going through his parents belongings. It didn't take long to find the scrolls his mother had told him about. After he was done he took a look through the rest of the stuff in the room. There were a few family heirlooms, and some books that looked a little worse for the wear. Naruto figured they were probably from his parents' house.

He finally got around to the massive pile of scrolls that completely covered the desk in the back of the room. They were all his father's notes for his jutsu, carefully cataloged by village decree for Clan records. Most of them didn't make any sense to the Genin. There were also quite a few that were only half written, with notes scribbled on the sides, and pieces scratched out.

One of them caught the boy's eyes however. It wasn't particularly difficult to understand, some of the finer details were to challenging for Naruto's incomplete academy education, but the basics behind the jutsu didn't seem overly difficult to figure out.

Naruto added the scroll his pile and headed out. He had a team meeting to get to.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the Chunin Exam registration. A month ago he would have jumped at the chance to become a Chunin, but between having to figure out all of his family issues and realizing how weak he was when he fought against Zabuza, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the Chunin Exams.

'I can't let my teammates down though can I.' He thought a smile creeping across his face. 'Besides it seems like a good way to try out my new Jutsu.'

"Lets play a little before the Boss gets here."

Naruto looked up to find a strange Ninja holding Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt. A quick glance revealed Sakura and two of Konohamaru's friends were also present, as was a female Ninja from the same village.

"Hey put down Konohamaru." Naruto said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. At the same time he made sure that a kunai was within easy reach. "It isn't a good idea to show up in another village and cause trouble, especially by threatening a member of a prominent Clan."

From the two nin's faces they hadn't known of Konohamaru's familial connection. That ruled out the possibility that they were sent to harm him on purpose.

"I am sorry. We meant no disrespect to the Leaf Village." The blond girl said in a formal manner. She stepped forward and placed her hand on her companions arm, forcing it down so that Konohamaru's feet were once more touching the ground. "My brother didn't know who he was disciplining."

The girl looked very pointedly at her companion. "Isn't that right brother."

"Ugh… right." The boy let go of Konohamaru.

"But you should realize that this boy's actions against the children of the Kazekage, and Suna's representatives in the Chunin Exams could also be seen as disrespect to our village." The girl said moving to stand in front of Naruto and holding her hand out. "Neither of us knew any better, so let's just let all of it go."

Naruto noticed that her hands had callouses on her palms, he figured it had something to do with the object on her back. He guessed that must mean that her brother also had a weapon on his back. The boy was pulled from his thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"What an embarrassment."

The girl jerked hand back and spun around to face the voice. Naruto noticed that her hand had grabbed the large object on her back subconsciously.

Hanging underneath a nearby tree was a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back. The headband he had on his shoulder strap was the same as the ones that the Suna Nin wore.

"Gaara I….." The girl was interrupted by the red haired boy.

"Kankuro, we came to this village for a reason. You are making a nuisance of yourself." The first two nin flinched in fear at the boys words. The boy disappeared and reappeared between his fellow Suna Nin. "We got here early but we still don't have time to play around."

The Sand nin bowed their heads in respect.

"Yes Gaara."

The boy stepped forward and looked Naruto up and down.

"I would like to know your name." The boy finally said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf." Naruto responded.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, and I hope to face you in combat soon." The boy's voice caused a shiver to run down everyone's spines. "Lets go."

The Sand Nin turned to leave but before they could a familiar form appeared in front of them, the villages only remaining Uchiha.

"Leaving so soon?" The boy said crossing his arms "Why don't you tell us what your intentions are here in the Leaf Village."

Naruto internally groaned at his teammates actions. He ignored Sakura lovingly crying out her crushes name and interjected himself between the Sand nin and Sasuke before more of a scene could be made.

"They said they were representatives in the Chunin Exams." Naruto answered. "I'm guessing that you missed that part though."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning his gaze back to Gaara.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Don't forget it."

Gaara simply eyed the boy before pushing past and continuing on his way. Naruto watched the three go before rubbing his head and turning to Sasuke.

"Really Sasuke, you couldn't help yourself? You just had to get involved in a delicate situation." Naruto sighed.

"You were making our village look weak." Sasuke growled shoving him.

"I was making sure no one got in trouble." Naruto shouted, his anger beginning to show on his face. "Even I am not stupid enough to mess with diplomatic representatives, AND I PAINTED THE HOKAGE MONUMENT."

His words fell on deaf ears however as Sasuke had already turned and walked off, hunch backed with his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked between the two confusedly before turning to follow her crush.

Naruto turned and punched the wall next to him.

'Sasuke can be so annoying.' The fox container thought turning to take a walk before heading home. He needed to cool off. 'Maybe I could swing by Ichiraku on my way.'

* * *

None of the Genin had noticed a ninja sitting on a rooftop nearby watching their exchange. A second form joined him.

"So what do you think?" The newcomer asked leaning against the roofs guardrail and pulling out an orange book.

"He seems to get his mother's temper, and his father's diplomacy." The seated man said taking a sip from his bottle of sake. "To bad he got her habit of ignoring his lessons."

"Well we can always hope that a little guidance from his Godfather will help out there." Kakashi replied. "Isn't that right, Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage."

"If what I saw is correct, he has far more potential than I can handle alone." Jiraiya smiled. "And you will be busy with that Uchiha boy's arrogance it seems. However I have a plan on how to deal with him. It all depends on how he does in the Chunin Exams."

Jiraiya stood up and cracked his back.

"Now if you will excuse me. I believe some Ramen would hit the spot."

Kakashi nodded and watched as the man body flickered away in a swirl of leaves. He rolled his shoulders in relief. He knew it was only imaginary but it seemed as if a great weight had lifted with the Sannin's arrival. Now if only he had someone to help him with his other burden.

It wouldn't take long to find Sasuke. He would most likely be either in his clans compound, or one of the training grounds.

'Oh well' the copycat nin thought. 'a Sensei's work is never done.'

* * *

The Ichiraku Ramen stand had been a staple in the village for many years. It had even survived the fox attack. It usually hosted at least one or two customers at all times of the day.

This particular night found only Uzumaki Naruto sitting at the counter enjoying a Pork Ramen. He wasn't eating his bowl with his usual gusto tonight however. He had only finished a single bowl. His focus was taken up by the scroll he had unrolled on the counter a safe distance from his bowl.

'Ok so if I just move the chakra like a disk, and then apply that dozens of times in a ball I can create physical chakra that exerts great amounts of force. Seems easy enough.' Naruto thought holding his hand out.

He stared at his hands for several minutes but nothing happened. He sighed and pushed the scroll to the side to drown his sorrows in glorious ramen.

'I guess understanding a concept, and knowing how to put it into action are two totally different things.' He mused swirling a mushroom around in the broth. Naruto Was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone take the stool next to him. He didn't notice at least, until the persons voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Seems like a powerful jutsu." The man said giving the scroll a quick glance before rolling it up and handing it back.

Naruto eyed the man cautiously. The man was quite large, but he was by no means fat, his body looked well-conditioned and heavily muscled. His waist length spiky white hair was pulled back and tied so as not to get in the way during vigorous movement. The headband on his head was unlike any Naruto had ever seen, having no recollection of a village related to oil. A kimono and wooden sandals were a little flashy, but not overly alien.

"Miso Ramen please." The man said holding his hand up to signify a single bowl. This motion opened up his kimono enough for Naruto to see armored mesh underneath, something he had seen a few times on the ninja in town. The man turned back to Naruto. "I hope I am not intruding."

"Not at all." Naruto replied smiling at the man while stowing his family jutsu in his jacket. "Ichiraku is open to everyone."

Any response the man could give was stalled by Ayame arriving with the man's order. He thanked the young girl and took a bite before turning his attention back to where Naruto sat slowly eating his noodles.

"So where did you get such a powerful jutsu?" The man asked after a contented sigh.

"I was given it for training." Naruto replied. 'It isn't necessarily true since my father gave it to me'

"By your sensei, or is it a family technique?" The man said around his bowl nonchalantly.

Naruto's alarm bells were going crazy. Some mercenary showing up in town and asking about family techniques was all too coincidental. He turned in his seat so he could see the street in case he needed to escape, or in case a ninja happened along that could help him, or in a worse turn of events the enemy. He tried to steer the conversation away from the scroll.

"Are you in town for the Exams?" Naruto asked politely.

"I am in a way." The man replied ordering a second bowl. His answers were as evasive as his questions were prying it seemed. Still Naruto couldn't help but feel like this old man was just here for some ramen. He seemed at ease, and his manner was quite calming.

The two sat in silence as they both devoured their ramen, while Naruto eyed the man. The man finished another bowl and set it down with a thump. He sighed and sat back to rub his belly.

"Well I guess it is time I got around to it." The man said stretching his hands over his head and cracking his neck. Naruto was instantly on guard, his hand flinching towards his holster. "Now, now. You know old man Teuchi's rules. No Ninja tools at the counter."

"Who are you?" Naruto's voice broke into a growl as he asked his question. Providence provided an answer before the man did.

"AH MASTER JIRAIYA." As if summoned by the mention of his name Teuchi appared out of the back with some ingredients. He quickly bowed to the man.

"Teuchi my friend, it is good to see you again." The man said reaching across the counter and grasping the stall owner's arm. "You know I told you to drop the bowing and calling me master thing."

"Ah yes." Teuchi said straightening up. He quickly handed his stuff to Ayame and leaned against the counter across from the stranger. "What has brought you here Mas….. Jiraiya. It has been more than 10 years since we saw you in the village."

"I had some business to attend to with this young man here." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two men intently. The demeanor of the man called Jiraiya had changed very little, except his smiles beamed a little more, and his body language was a little more open. Teuchi for his part seemed a little anxious, like he didn't know how to act, but not in a bad way. Instead he seemed to react to the same way that he did with good customers like Iruka-sensei or Naruto.

"So he is….?" Teuchi said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, but I trust you will keep that question to yourself." Jiraiya said nodding his head and pulling out his coin purse. "I will pay for both our meals."

Teuchi held his hand out in refusal. "Your meal was on the house, a welcome home gift from me. Naruto's is as well. If what you say is true, I owe him more than I could ever repay. "

Jiraiya nodded and thanked the man before turning to step out of the stall.

"Come along Naruto." The man said walking towards the alley across the street.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto wondered to himself as he dumbly slid off the stool and exited the stall.

"Wait. Wait." Naruto shouted stopping the man before he entered the alley. "Who are you? How do you know my name? What was that all about? And why the hell should I enter a dark alley with you at night?"

The man chuckled but his manner had changed. He was stiffer, more serious, and if Naruto was reading him right nervous.

"I am your Godfather Jiraiya."

"What?" Naruto shouted loud enough for anyone in a 3 square block radius to hear.

Everything clicked into place and the boy's body numbly autopiloted past his godfather and into the alley while his brain tried to compute what was happening. He sat down on a box and turned back to the man.

"I bet the last few months have been a little too much for you." Jiraiya said leaning against the wall at the alley's entrance. "Learning all about your parentage, and all that it entails."

Naruto just nodded dumbly and rubbed his head, if this kept up his brain was going to burn itself out with all the strangeness. "I literally just found moms letter. How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh this." The man held up the scroll from earlier. "Yeah Sarutobi-Sensei gave it to me this morning. I haven't gotten around to reading it, figured I would see you first. If I had my guess I would say that its from your parents asking me to train you."

Naruto nodded.

"Well I had intended that even without their blackmailing so that's not a problem. Wouldn't look good for the GREAT TOAD SAGE to have a weak godson." He looked at the stressed look on the boys face. It had seen quite enough pain and Jiraiya knew this wasn't the end. He decided to knock off with the jokes and try to be a little more encouraging. "Besides if what I have seen is true, you have more potential than both your parents combined."

"If you knew I was your godson where did you go after my parents died."

Jiraiya visibly winced at the question.

"I am no good with children. Wouldn't have been much of a father figure to a young boy, I left that to Sarutobi and Kakashi. I am however very good at gathering information." Jiraiya sighed and took a moment to continue. "After your parents died I didn't have anything else in my life really. I have seen a lot, all the Sannin have. Really the only reason I hadn't left was your father. He was an amazing ninja, and an amazing man. Then your mom came along and I really thought that the future looked bright. The happiest day of my life was the day I was named your Godfather. So the day your parents were killed and your life was torn apart is probably the saddest. I couldn't stand it, I left the village. With all the hate in my heart, and the skills I had gained over a lifetime I set out and over the next 13 years I hunted for the man that killed them."

'He isn't ready to know the truth about that night.' Jiraiya thought while the boy processed his story. 'Let him have a little more innocence while the storm brews.'

"I am however good at one thing, and that is being a kick ass ninja." Jiraiya said taking a heroic stance. "So as the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, I Jiraiya of the Leaf take you to be my apprentice."

Naruto almost fell off his seat at his godfathers antics.

"What are you going on about you crazy old man." Naruto said laughing hysterically as the tension of the last few days caught up with him. He laughed and laughed until no more sounds came out. Even Jiraiya joined in. Finally after they had run out of air they sat drying the tears from their eyes.

"First thing is first Naruto, I have some tips to give you about that jutsu. I saw you practicing it while you waited for Kakashi, and you aren't too far off." Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto and started explaining the Rasengan to Naruto a little more in depth.

* * *

Up Next: The Chunin Exams, a lot of enemies, and not many friends.


	4. Early for the Exam

The Demon Flash of the Whirlpool

By: R3aper27

* * *

"Alright let's see what you got." Jiraiya said stifling a yawn.

'I can't believe that brat got me up this early'

Naruto nodded to his head and centered himself. Jiraiya had gone over the basics of the Rasengan the night they met, and Naruto had spent every waking moment of the week leading up to the Chunin Exams practicing. It had only taken a day to complete the first stage with a little help from Jiraiya, but the second stage had been more difficult. Now it was the morning of the Exam and Naruto had one last chance to pull it off.

He focused all his chakra into the ball in the palm of his hand. Nothing happened for several moments and Jiraiya was beginning to think that his warm bed had been forsaken for nothing. But after a minute or two he began to watch as a bulbous deformation appeared in the stiff rubber of the ball. The amount of deformations increased chaotically until the entire surface of the ball was covered in them. After that the ball didn't last ten seconds, it exploded outwards throwing shreds of rubber everywhere.

"YES." Naruto yelled doing a little victory dance.

The Sannin did a double take. For a second, in the early morning light, Naruto had looked like another student of Jiraiya's. It didn't hurt that Naruto had begun growing his hair out to look more like his father. Jiraiya shook it off, blaming it on how tired he was.

"That was pretty good Naruto. But you still have to put it all together in stage 3." Jiraiya said sounding every bit the stern teacher. Though the wide smile that stretched across his face ruined the image he was trying to set.

'Well I'll be. The kid pulled off stage two in a week. If he ever actually gets a little knowledge in blonde head of his there will be no force on earth that can stop him.'

"I know." Naruto replied calming down a little. But only a little. "I will have it by the end of the month."

Jiraiya just shook his head. If the kid got it that quickly it would seriously hurt the Sannin's pride. If anyone could though, it would be Naruto. Jiraiya let the young man enjoy his victory for a moment.

"Well I guess it is time to start getting ready for the Exams." Naruto said looking up from his hand.

Before he could set off he was stopped by Jiraiya's hand on his chest. His eyes rose from the hand up to his Godfathers face. What he found was a mischievous grin.

"Um…. What."

"So what is your strategy for the exams?"Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. Pass?" Naruto replied unsure of himself in the face of his Godfathers manner.

"Well I may have a few…. Tips… to help you along." Jiraiya said chuckling a little darkly. "And I may or may not have sat in on the Hokage's briefing on the exam."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"More like intelligence. Besides isn't information gathering an important part of being a ninja. So you would technically be using your ninja skills to pass."

Naruto's dumbstruck expression was endearing to the old man. Like watching a baby bird cheat for the first time.

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy dazed from all the information Jiraiya had given him. He wondered if his teammates would see through the Genjutsu. There were so many fine pieces to the exam, all with the purpose of testing the Genin's abilities both mentally and physically. Without Jiraiya Naruto would have been sunk. He was beginning to think that he was woefully under prepared to be a ninja. It was going to be a lot of work catching up if he did pass the Exams.

"Drop the Genjutsu, we aren't idiots." Sasuke said sneering at the strange ninja at the door.

'Does he not want to weed out the dumb ones. Or does he just have to show off his intelligence' Naruto groaned internally. Though he would have been one of those dumb ones without Jiraiya's intelligence to help him out. He mentally noted that he needed to work on Genjutsu.

In the time it took for Naruto to pull himself from his thoughts Sasuke and one of the Chunin in disguise had charged each other and been intercepted by another Leaf Genin. Naruto faded to the back of the crowd and made his way up to where the Exam was to be given. No need to get involved in Sasuke's bullshit and kicked out before the Exam even started. After all Jiraiya had told Naruto not to stand out to much. It would cause unnecessary trouble.

'I'm not strong enough to be the center of attention.' Naruto thought about Haku, Zabuza, and everything his Godfather had told him about over the last few days. 'My mother could have taken on my entire squad at my age, and Dad was a monster compared to her.'

The stories he had heard seemed almost unbelievable, but they all had one thing in common. This one thing had been brought up by Zabuza, the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, and even his godfather. His parents had been strong, and they had never given up, but they had also been well trained.

It took far more than a jutsu, or strength training to be a good ninja. It took years of training and understanding all the aspects of a ninja, from tactics to chakra theory.

"Not that Sasuke would be anything without his eyes. Just find the Sharingan weakness and he is as weak as me." Naruto said out loud to the empty hall as he approached the Exam room.

Having cheered himself up a little at the expense of his teammate, he felt ready. His hand reached for the doorknob when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"You know you can't take the exam without your team." Kakashi said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"They are on their way. Sasuke had to get some attention and Sakura had to cheer for him." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling at his sensei.

"Well then you can go on in. I'll wait for them to show." The Scarecrow said pulling a familiar orange book from his pouch. Naruto turned back to the door but hesitated.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think I can do this?" Naruto asked quietly.

For his part the Jonin was a bit thrown off. He had to put his book away and give the question his full attention before answering. He thought about the question, it was very unlike the knuckleheaded ninja he had seen fight against the Demon of the Mist a few months earlier.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have an archive full of Clan techniques I can't even begin to understand. I don't even get the basics of what they are trying to tell me. I have watched you and Zabuza fight on a level I didn't even know was possible. I found out that I don't even compare to my parents when they were my age." Naruto said without turning from the door.

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and moved to put his hand on his students shoulder.

"So that just means that you have lots of potential and lots of growth ahead of you." Kakashi eye smiled. "I think you will the strongest of us all."

"I know there is a lot to learn, and I will work hard." Naruto said turning to look at his mentor with a resolute look in his eye. "What I need to know is this. Can I become a Chunin here today?"

Kakashi's reassuring smile turned proud in the face of his student's determination. No matter what situation Naruto was put in, he never stopped surprising the older man. The blond Jinchuriki was so much like his parents it was scary. He would absolutely become the strongest Ninja.

"I believe that nothing can stop you, and even if you aren't ready then this experience will help you grow and show you what it means to be a Chunin." Kakashi paused while the boy accepted his answer. "And if you truly want to live up to your potential, and surpass your parents, then I know you will. We all do. Iruka, Jiraiya, me, even the Hokage, we all know what you are capable. We are all ready to help you become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen."

Naruto had to turn to the door and clench his mouth shut to avoid crying at the proclamation of support. He had grown far closer to his sensei since learning about his parents. Many a night in the Land of Waves had been spent on the dock listening to Kakashi's stories. In those moments Naruto had almost felt like he had a family.

He just nodded and opened the door to escape the feelings that had filled the hallway. As the door closed he missed watching a single tear disappear into the fabric of his teachers mask.

"He is so strong Kushina." Kakashi said quietly to the sky.

Inside the room Naruto had calmed his emotions and steeled himself. Luckily no one had given him so much as a second glance.

As he looked around he saw ninja from pretty much every village he had ever heard of. Most of them looked a fair bit older than Naruto did, and while that might not mean much, he was wary of their superior experience. He noticed a few familiar faces though, and made his way over to a small group of leaf-nin in the corner.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said moving to greet the boy with his hand outstretched. The Nara boy looked at Naruto for a second as if sizing him up before shaking his hand.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto had spent some time with Shikamaru and his teammate Choji when they were in the academy. He smiled at the thoughts of simpler days. Playing Ninja and watching the clouds while sharing snacks.

'This Shikamaru is a little different.' Naruto thought observing his friend. 'It seems that being a ninja has toughened him up and given him some drive. He is alert and observing the entire room.'

"Man these guys look tough. What a drag." Shikamaru said laying down on the table he had been leaning against. He put his hands behind his head and yawned.

'or not' Naruto thought laughing to himself 'Same old Shika.'

"Hey." Choji said walking up and slapping Naruto on the back heartily.

Naruto caught himself from falling on his face. He gave the Akimichi heir the same scrutiny he had given his teammate. The boy didn't look any different as well, down to his favorite brand of BBQ chips.

'Same ole Choji to.' Naruto thought. Then he rubbed his shoulder where the larger Genin had greeted him. 'ok maybe a bit stronger.'

"It looks like everyone is here." Naruto said scanning the room. His team had entered not long after him, causing Shikamaru's teammate and Sakura to fight over "Their" Sasuke, and he could see Kiba's team not far away as well. That was all the teams that had passed the Academy test from their year.

"Yeah I hear talk around the village that we are called the Rookie 9." Shikamaru said, his usual monotone voice showing just how excited the name made him. "It is supposedly amazing for even one team to be recommended their first year, much less an entire year's worth of rookies."

"Not that anyone is excited about us." Choji said munching on his chips. "It is all about the Uchiha Clans Revival. It is all the civilians can talk about."

Naruto shook his head at the villages stupidity.

"That is stupid. Our year is full of Clan heirs prepared to take over their clans and further the village. You guys should get more respect than that."

"Yeah well what are you going to do. We are only Genin that haven't even really begun our Clan training." Choji said between bites.

"I'm just happy no one is annoying me." Shikamaru added on.

"Well either way, we have to get through this thing first." Naruto said chuckling at the comment. "And I think that between us we can do it."

Shikamaru opened one eye curiously. "You sound like you know something we don't."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the way to the second part of the Exam. All that is important right now is as long as you stay in your seat till the proctor says you passed, and you don't get caught cheating, then you will get to the second part easily." Naruto replied, his smile starting to look like a certain Sage's.

"Sounds like you have a good source of information." A voice said behind Choji.

Naruto tensed up, if he failed because he slipped up and gave away info within earshot of the proctors he would never hear the end of it. The three Leaf rookies turned to find another Leaf Genin standing not far away shuffling a deck of cards.

"But you should probably keep your voice down or you may give something away to another team."

Naruto didn't particularly like the boy, but they were both ninja of Konoha so he figured that the boy wasn't an enemy right off the bat.

"I'm sorry I should introduce myself. I am Kabuto, and I also like gathering information."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and these are my friends Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Naruto replied taking the boys hand and shaking it. He didn't doubt the boy was good with information certainly had the false friend thing down, though he didn't seem as good as it as Jiraiya had shown to be. "So you know about the first exam as well."

"Oh yes. I am quite knowledgeable about the exams and the participants. I know just about everyone here, and I have information on them right here." He fanned out his cards. "Though the Exam knowledge is more because I have taken it 7 times."

"SEVEN TIMES." Naruto said reflexively.

"Ah yes I have had a few problems arise that keeps me from succeeding." The boy said sheepishly rubbing his head. Once again it just didn't seem as genuine as it should to Naruto.

"I guess even losers have their uses though." Sasuke said pushing past Naruto. "Lets have some of that information you are so proud of."

The boy nodded and started going through his cards, explaining how they worked, while Naruto grumbled under his breath about his annoying teammate's appearance. Shikamaru's face broke out in a smile at the remarks. Choji just chuckled and put his hand on the blonde boys shoulder.

"There are quite a few teams from many of the surrounding villages." Kabuto said as a chart appeared on the card he held up. "I hear that most of them came to see the Uchiha Clan heir.

The sound of Sasuke's pride sucking all the air out of the room was almost audible.

"Though I'm told that the team from Kiri, and Iwa are here to check out our friend here." The boy gestured towards Naruto.

To Naruto, the look on Sasuke's face was almost worth hearing that he had two teams gunning for him.

Kabuto continued before Sasuke could comment. "Is there anyone in particular you would like to see."

"Rock Lee of the Leaf, Gaara of the Desert….." Sasuke paused and glared at Naruto. "and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aw it isn't any fun if you know their names." Kabuto pouted pulling out the cards."

Naruto didn't even look at the other two cards, he was more focused on figuring out what other people thought of him. His record was fairly weak for a Chunin participant, but the Wave mission had been bumped up to a B-rank which was good. However his strength chart was abysmally low. The only thing it said he excelled in was chakra reserves, all in all a disappointing portfolio.

"Huh. That is weird." Kabuto said scrutinizing Naruto's card. "It says here that he has a connection to the Uzu village."

All eyes turned to Naruto in confusion. Naruto's eyes narrowed, he hadn't wanted anyone to know that. In fact that information should have only been in his village records.

'Well if he has information on the exams it makes sense that he has an inside source.' Naruto thought to himself. 'There goes my edge. I guess thinking Jiraiya was the only one that was willing to pass on that kind of intelligence was stupid.'

Everyone was waiting for a response from him. Sakura, Choji, and Ino looked dumbfounded. Kiba's team had just walked up and were just looking at him confused as to what the conversation had been about. Sasuke was scowling darkly. Even Shikimaru had opened one eye to look at him.

Luckily Kabuto saved him from having to answer.

"I guess that makes sense. Most of the Uzumaki were scattered when the village fell." He said shrugging and putting his cards back. "Shame to, it was one of the oldest villages around. Guess that goes to show that strength doesn't have anything to do with how old a village is. Though I think the Sound-nin might not fare to well at their first exams. The Kusa-nin are famed for hunting down the weakest seeming team, and the Rain-nin seem a little bloodthirsty."

Naruto didn't get to hear any more of the conversation as his senses screamed at him to get out of the way. He shoved Choji towards the table and jumped the opposite direction, right into Ino. An enemy ninja flew by just where Naruto had been while he and Ino got tangled up and fell to the ground.

"So you think we are weak do you." The figure said turning to reveal an Oto headband. "Well I guess we will just have to show you the strength of sound."

It appeared as if all of the Leaf-nin had gotten out of the way of the attack. The only ones that hadn't moved or tensed up were Sakura and Shikamaru because they had been caught by surprise. Shikamaru looked pretty relaxed for someone that had been taken by surprise though.

"That was a pretty fast attack. I almost didn't see it coming." Kabuto shot back dropping into a fighting stance. "I gue…."

Whatever the boy was going to say was cut off as first, he doubled over and vomited, and then his glasses broke.

'What the hell kind of attack was that. He didn't even touch him.' Naruto thought. 'Was it a physical attack, or is this a chakra based jutsu.'

Before any more fighting could help clear up the secret of the jutsu, the proctors appeared, with the head proctor menacing all the Genin and threatening to throw out any trouble makers. It wasn't until the crowd began to disperse and collect their seating assignments that Naruto realized he was still on top of Ino.

He looked down to find that she too was just beginning to realize their situation. He watched as her face began to turn red. From anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

"NARUTO." She started to shout but he quickly covered her mouth.

"SHHHH. We don't want to make any more fuss or we could get kicked out." Naruto's voice was full of fright.

She looked at him narrowly as he took his hand back and stood up. She started to respond but the words died in her throat at his next sentence.

"Are you ok Ino?" He asked worriedly hoping he hadn't hurt her in the fall. He hadn't been able to catch himself, much less both of them.

Her face reddened once more. She caught herself wondering when he had changed his hair. It looked nice longer.

"I'm ok. Thanks for getting me out of the way of that attack. Whatever it was it looked nasty." She replied gagging at the memory of Kabuto vomiting.

"He he. Sure Ino. Anytime." Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly and offering her his hand. He hadn't given her a second thought. In fact he had forgotten she was there at all when he jumped, hence the fall.

After Naruto helped her up he squeezed her arm and wished her luck before going to find his seat. A dazed Ino shuffled to the only remaining seat, wondering what the hell had just happened.

'Who knew Naruto had abs' She thought to herself as her face began to feel warm. If she kept this up she was going to look like a certain lavender eyed rookie.


End file.
